Reacción de América
by AFJones22
Summary: América va a la gran premier de avenger endgame como será su reacción a la frase dicha al capitán, y que consecuencia le traerá a su persona "Tenia que sacarme esto desde que vi la película pienso y que haría America"


Por fin había llegado el gran extreno dela película avengers endgame, no podía dormir de la emoción y como el gran héroe que soy fui invitado a verla en esta gran noche ni me espere a que todos entraran yo fui por mi combo mi gran soda y aparte unos hotdogs y tome el mejor lugar de la sala, mi cara de asombro nadie podrá quitármela esta noche , ya están entrando que empiece, comienzo a comer, ya apagaron las luces genial grito en la sala de emoción, nadie puede decirme nada oigan yo soy américa, todo normal o que gran satisfacción o viajes por el tiempo le diré a mi nasa que debemos empezara ponernos más serios con ese tema, estoy tomando mi soda y whattttttttttttt, que dijo:

"si es el trasero de América"

Ya ni vi la película, estuve pensando en ello hasta llegar a casa, me mire al espejo y talvez solo talvez Inglaterra tenga razón estoy un poquito llenito, PERO SOLO UN POCO, hago una llamada, pido que me manden una réplica exacta al traje del capitán , voy a demostrar que esa frase fue dicha a mi persona

Ya paso una semana y llego, rápido me lo voy a probar y no me entra, pero como puede pasarme esto, no sube, ahora que los demás ya debieron ver la película y de seguro me dirán algo en la próxima reunión debo hacer algo al respecto

…..

Reunión

Alemania- y bien alguien quisiera decirme porque América ha faltado a dos reuniones, la última lo deje pasar pero esta, él es el anfitrión, Inglaterra sabes algo al respecto!

Inglaterra – le hable pero no contesta el celular, terminando iré a su casa

Francia – preocupado por tu pequeño América

Inglaterra – CALLETA BASATARDO DEL VINO, ESO NO TE INCUMBE

Canadá – yo te acompaño, América ha estado raro desde que salió la película de avengers

Inglaterra – será idiota

España – jajajajajaja de seguro se traumo por esa escena

Inglaterra – cual escena?

Italia – ve ,no la as visto Inglaterra

Inglaterra – no, estaba seguro que América me haría verla en esta semana

Francia – el pequeño América de seguro se traumo, talvez ya noto su aumento de peso

Inglaterra – alguien me puede decir de qué demonios hablan?

Romano – mira idiota (le pone la escena)

Inglaterra – si América no ha asistido a las reuniones por esto lo mato

Prusia – kekekkeke, y yo que solo vine para burlarme de él, que fastidio me hiso venir a una junta cuando el asombroso yo ya ni tiene motivos de estar presente

Alemania – hermano, tú sabes que manejas el país conmigo, DEBES SER MAS RESPONSABLE

Dinamarca – jajajjaja yo vine a lo mismo que Prusia

Rusia – da ,yo también quería ver la cara de humillación de América

China – yo también quería humillarlo

Japón – mejor regresemos a la reunión les parece

La reunión paso como todas, nunca pudieron ponerse de acuerdo y es que el tema fue la ausencia de la gran potencia mundial

Alemania-bueno continuaremos mañana, Inglaterra has todo lo posible que esté presente mañana, que disfruten la tarde

Inglaterra, Francia y Canadá se dirigen a casa de América

Inglaterra – América! Donde diablos estas (entrando a casa de América)

Francia – y como es que tienes la llave de su casa (pasando un brazo por Inglaterra)

Inglaterra – que te importa rana, no la tengo porque talvez América se quede dormido y tenga que venir a sacarlo de la cama para una reunión o ver si está haciendo su trabajo

Canadá – América es muy descuidado

Inglaterra – ese idiota, se ve que no ha limpiado en días (todo está cubierto en polvo)

"no lo hago por América si vine es porque yo lo crie y me está dejando en ridículo al ser tan infantil por una cosa tan insignificante"

Inglaterra va al cuarto de América, entra hablando, América se le queda mirando asombrado

Inglaterra – América me puedes explicar cómo la potencia mundial se toma muy enserio el comentario de una película a su persona, de verdad no puedo creer lo infantil que te estas comportando y (se queda con la boca abierta a ver a América)

Francia – ya deja de regañarlo, América que esta (misma reacción de Inglaterra)

Canadá – hermano que te hiciste

América – hahahhahaha debía estar a la altura de ese comentario después de todo mi reputación está en juego y que tal , ya me queda el traje y Canadá , Francia tu no Inglaterra sé que no has visto la película, y ( volteándose) ahora si es el trasero de América no

América traía puesto el traje del capitán América

Inglaterra – debo decirlo quedaste muy bien, no te veía así de bien desde

Francia – tu independencia, vaya América estas sensacional, que hiciste es más podría (acercándose con malas intenciones)

América – no lo hice por eso (alejando a Francia) lo hice para demostrar que esta gran nación, tiene todo lo que los fans piden, aparte sabía que me humillarían en la reunión

Al día siguiente todas las naciones quedaron boquiabiertas a ver la nueva apariencia de América y nuestro héroe se salió con la suya, nadie pudo decirle un insulto o broma

Pero pasando los meses y ya después que todos olvidaran la película, América volvió a comer como siempre y jugar videojuegos dejando en el pasado esa frase

Inglaterra – sí que eres un cerdo América mírate, cajas de pizza y deja de estar tan pegado a la pantalla, ya para llevas tres horas con ese juego me escuchas!

A nuestro héroe ya no le importo su apariencia

Fin


End file.
